Jake von Porus
"POP GOES THE BUBBLE. GWAGAHAGAHAGAHA" -''Jake cracking another one of his infamous jokes Description Jake von Porus is a Flux mage user. He commands bubbles with his own free will. But has full control with his Bubble Wand MK II or as he calls it, the Dub-bub-wub 3000. With this weapon, he can canonically transform bubbles into anything he desires. Of course it's limited in Devil Beater. = Backstory Jake's parents were a wild card. His mom was human and his dad is a mermaid. Don't ask. His mother was middle aged when she went to a trade market and met face to face with a man behind a stand who's name began with N. The man in the stand offered her a suspicious liquid for a very cheap price. She then decided to drink from it. She then developed the ability to maneuver water so his father could see land. Later, they had a son who was affected slightly by his mother's mutations and soon sprouted the ability to make solid bubbles. These bubbles were rock solid and required some real force to pop. Sooner or later after the arrival of Jake into the world, on a clear cut night riding in their vehicle to go visit his dad, there was a sudden shake in the car. Before Jake could see who or what caused it, Jake saw her mother cold dead in the car. The sudden shock had traumatized Jake mentally and somewhat physically because he did not move a single muscle until morning. From then on, he developed a habit of being 1-dimensional with others. Becoming somewhat destructive and oblivious until he could not stand the thought of him being alone. So he went to his father to learn how to train his abilities. Sooner or later, his teenager phases were showing and he decided to try and open up to more people...well not entirely though. His body was able to now harness the fuller power of the flames of fate trait passed from his mother. He could now harness his own kinetic energy from his bubbles. Thus, gave him the inspiration for a way to capture his true energy and utilize it to its fullest extent. Although, he was not the only one involved with this. Another steady night whilst thinking he heard screaming, in which he went to go investigate. But when he did, no one was found. Instead he found a strange blue liquid combined with other broken bits of glass and a metallic chassis. He decided to pick it up and started to get to work on what could be a very dangerous weapon. After he was midway into his first creation, his idea was then stolen from a group of mercenaries and destroyed right in front of him. The chassis was broken up into bits. So he ran after the mercenaries and fought a very short-lived fight. After his loss, he made up his mind on how to repair his weapon. He got news that there was a mad scientist in Gaul after overhearing it after a fight with a person with two guns. He told his dad he was leaving for a long time, and would not be back for a while. Jake had arrived in Gaul, in front of the mad scientist´s lab. After meeting with them, the mad scientist offered to help repair his chassis, in fact the entire weapon. What he did not know was that someone was watching him. Later, he was granted with the Bubble wand MK II. Afterwards, Jake and the mad scientist became colleagues; friends even. = Appearance Jake is a young adolescent with freckles, yellow hair with a band, and a textured top hat while the band covers the base of the top hat. He usually bears a flux outfit, and is shown holding his Bubble wand MK II. Personality Jake has what you call a ''bubbly personality. Although being very crude, curious and destructive, he's really kind to his friends and does what's in his power to help them out. His first impressions how ever can be very destructive through his Bubble Wand MK II. He is also quite fond of aquatic undersea life from exposure to his dad. Upgrades: Increase speed slightly Increase damage on bubble related moves Increase health slightly Trivia: This character underwent 3 different move set changes during the thinking process Jake also receives criticism for dealing too much damage while being a flux user armed with a pretty dangerous weapon. Jake also can be called ¨the bubble green lantern" for that exact reason. Category:Male Characters Category:Users Of Flux